Preserved Science
by FifiCici
Summary: When Chell leaves the facility, will she survive in the world? Probably, considering an upgraded portal gun, and a smart mind honed by the sinister GLaDOS, and a bunch of friends.
1. The Beginning

**Preserved Science**  
The Beginning

* * *

"Just go. Don't come back." GLaDOS had said.  
And I got excited! I was going to be free once and for all!  
But then turrets came and eyed me. _So this is how it ends, huh? Damn, I should've known!_ I thought.  
Wait a second. _The turrets wanted to be nice after all? And they could_ sing _?  
_ Well, GLaDOS must have forced them to kill. After all, they were like "I don't blame you." or "No hard feelings." before they shut off.  
Hundreds upon hundreds of turrets... _were singing goodbye._

* * *

Freedom!  
The door opened and I stepped out. So nice to see the sun again!  
But the door opened... and my companion cube came out. _Why? I don't need it!_

* * *

The cube opened up to reveal a portal gun. Wait, these were different! This one was bigger, the underside had a rotor, and it had two hatches. There were also some Aperture Science Smart Lenses. I put them on, and tried to shoot a portal with the gun, and above it, the Aperture Science logo came up.

* * *

 **So, that's it, folks! I don't really have anything to say for this chapter.**  
 **BTW, sorry for the cliffhanger and the long first paragraph...**


	2. The Suit

**Preserved Science**

The Suit

* * *

"Hello, _CHELL [REDACTED]_ ," a voice said. "Please open your _Aperture Science Portable Aperture Science Multi-Functional Suit Casing Device_ , by turning the rotor on the underside of it to the right." I did so, and the gun... _opened?_ It revealed a folded up, white and gray suit. Well, that was cool.

"Please put on your _Aperture Science Multi-Functional Suit_ , and make a fist with your left hand to turn it on." Hm. Well, okay, I'll do that.

* * *

All of a sudden, a light in the middle of my suit turned blue.

"This is your portal mode. You will see an icon that looks like a portal when you turn on portal mode. Shoot blue portals by opening your right hand and shooting it out from you. Shoot orange ones by doing the same with your left hand. There are no restrictions to surfaces that can sustain a portal." Hm. Nice.

"On your right arm is a digital clock that updates to your time zone every nanosecond." Cool.

"Please make a fist with your right hand." Okay.

The light turned orange.

"This is your gel mode. You will see an icon that looks like a vial when you turn on gel mode. Shoot repulsion gel by opening your right hand and shooting it out from you. Shoot propulsion gel by doing the same with your left hand. You can use 5 seconds of one kind of gel before it needs to recharge. Recharging takes 10 seconds from empty to full." All right, I can't use gel forever. Good to know.

"Please make a fist with your right hand again." Okay.

The light turned yellow.

"This is your High-Energy Pellet mode. You will see an icon that looks like a pellet when you turn on High-Energy Pellet mode. Shoot a pellet by opening your hand and shooting it out from you. You can shoot a pellet once every 20 seconds." Alright. It's been a while since I last used High-Energy Pellets... _I almost forgot what they were._

"Please make a fist with your right hand again." Okay.

The light turned red.

"This is your Thermal Discouragement Beam mode. You will see an icon that looks like a beam when you turn on Thermal Discouragement Beam mode. Shoot a beam by opening your hand and shooting it out from you. You can shoot a beam for 20 seconds before your suit will vent for 10 seconds." Hm. Well, I'm actually happy that I don't have OP modes, because I want a challenge.

* * *

"Please make a fist with your left hand to turn off your suit. Take off your suit, fold it neatly, place it in your _Aperture Science Portable Aperture Science Multi-Functional Suit Casing Device_ , and turn the rotor on the underside of it to the left." I did that. "Thank you for taking our tutorial."

I heard one of my friends, Melanie "Mel" Rocheva, moved to Michigan. It's going to be about a day to where Mel is. I'm going to start heading there.

* * *

 **So... sorry for the info dump. I just thought I needed Chell to take a tutorial on the suit first. And yes, I have Mel here in this book now. The one from Portal Stories: Mel.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
